My Version of Midnight Rendezvous
by ggfan10
Summary: This is how I wanted this episode's ending to happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my ending for the Season 6 Episode of Charmed, "Midnight Rendezvous" or "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father"**

* * *

_The Manor- Piper's Room_

Piper entered her room to find Phoebe and Paige waiting for her.

"Hi," said Piper, curiously.

"Hi," Phoebe replied.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second," Phoebe told her sister.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Piper said as she sat down across from her sisters.

"No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad," Phoebe stuttered, nervously. "It's a really good thing, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?"

"Yeah," added Paige enthusiastically, then added, "I mean, it depends."

"Uh-huh, that sounds worse," Piper replied.

"No, it's just-" Paige started then added, "complicated."

Piper gave Phoebe and Paige a weird look then asked, "Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on?"

"Alright, Paige and I" said Phoebe, guesturing to Paige, "know what happened between you a Leo last night." She tried to hide a small smile.

Piper laughed, embarrassed then replied, "What? Excuse me?"

Seeing Piper confused Paige added, "It's not like anyone told us or anything, it's just because of Chris."

This confused Piper even more. "Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened, last night?"

"Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't," Phoebe smiled nervously. "Yeah, see we've known for a while we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it."

"Talk to us about what?" Piper asked, looking at her sisters seriously.

Phoebe looked at Paige. Paige took the hint and asked her, "Is this my turn?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, uh," Paige paused, "Chris, is your son." Piper's mouth dropped open.

"Wyatt's brother," added Phoebe. "Look, I know this is huge..."

Piper got up and replied, "No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, infact, it's crazy. I mean, for one, I'm not pregnant!"

"Well actually..." started Paige.

"No, I'm not," Piper interupted. "I can't be, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but... what am I going to do?" She sighed.

"Maybe, you should talk to Leo about it Sweetie, see what he says," replied Phoebe getting up and giving her sister a hug.

"But he's 'Up There' now," Piper sighed, again.

"So?" said Paige, then extending her arm to Piper. "Come on, I'll orb you up there and you guys can talk."

Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige nervously then said, "How am I going to tell Leo about this? Especially about Chris!"

"Piper, he deserves to know," Phoebe replied.

"I know, you're right, Paige let's go." Piper took Paige's hand and they orbed out.

* * *

**Here's the first part, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Elderland_

Paige and Piper orbed into Elderland, and surrounding them were many clouds and Whitelighters in gold robes. The Whitelighters all turned around to look at the visitors and started whispering between each other.

"Okay, awkward," Paige whispered to Piper.

"Where do you think he is?" she whispered back.

"Piper! Paige!" a voice behind them exclaimed.

They turned around to find Leo behind them, looking very worried, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Wyatt?"

"No, Wyatt's fine," Piper replied. "We just, need to talk."

"I'll be at the Manor if you need me," said Paige. Piper nodded and watched as her sister orbed out.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Is it about last night, because I thought we already talked about that?" Leo asked.

"No, it's not about that, well it's linked to that but- can we just go somewhere quiet to talk, please?"

Leo looked at his ex-wife with a confused look on his face, but just replied, "Okay."

Leo lead Piper out of the main room and into one of the long hallways with many doors lining each side. Leo stopped at a door on the left and opened it. He let Piper walk in first, then followed. The room was quite big, with a double bed, closet, lounge T.V and a connecting bathroom.

"So this is where you spend the rest of your time huh? I mean when you're not on Earth or with the other Elders," Piper asked, sitting down on the lounge.

Leo sat down next to her and replied, "Yeah, pretty much. I try not to spend too much time in here though." Piper nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Leo asked.

Piper took a deep breath, "Okay, I don't want to drag this on, so I'm going say it straight out. I'm pregnant."

Leo frowned, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean, that's great, I'm happy for you."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "It's your baby too."

"What!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up of the lounge, "How? What?"

"Last night, the ghostly plane, ring any bells?"

"But how?" Leo scratched his head.

"Well Leo, when two people do what we did last night, sometimes it results in a baby."

"I mean I know how it happened Piper. What I mean is how can you already know you're pregnant from something that only happened last night? Can it even happen that fast?" Leo asked.

Piper laughed nervously, "Well you see, this is where it gets complicated."

"What can be more complicated than our situation at the moment?"

"The baby, our baby, that's inside me right now, is Chris," Piper explained.

"What?" Leo asked quietly.

"Chris is our son from the future, the one I'm pregnant with right now, and according to Phoebe and Paige, if what happened last night, didn't happen, he wouldn't exist right now."

"Oh," he replied, slowly sitting back down on the lounge, "Well, that makes sense I guess, like why he came from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil, he was saving his brother."

"Yeah," Piper sighed. "We should be proud of him, he risked his own existence to come back in time and save his brother. And he put up with the way we were all treating him."

"I feel so awful Piper," replied Leo, looking down at his hands. "I said things to Chris that I shouldn't have because I didn't trust him, and now he's going to hate me, actually he probably already hates me. I'm a bad father already and he's not even born yet."

"Leo, you are a great father, you didn't know who Chris was, none of us did," Piper took his hand, which surprised Leo, "We were all treating him badly and said and did things that we regret now."

"I know, but I was the worst."

Piper sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, "I think we should worry about Chris hating us after he's actually born. Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I know," Leo looked at Piper, "How did things get like this between us?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking back at him. "It just seems like yesterday when we were newly married and had our whole lives planned out. Now, we have one son to take care of and another one coming in nine months and I don't even know if you're going to be around for that."

"Piper..."

"Leo, I can barely raise one child by myself, let alone two! I really need you now more than ever," Piper said, then began to cry.

"Piper, come here," Leo whispered holding out his arms. Piper sank into his arms with her head on his chest, like she used to when they were together. She continued to cry softly.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone Piper," Leo said to her, "I promise you that, I don't care what the other Elders say."

Piper slowly moved out of Leo's arms and replied, "What if you don't have a choice?"

"I'm going to clip my wings, for good this time," he annnounced.

"What?"

"I've been thinking of doing this for a while Piper, I miss you and Wyatt so much, I miss us being a family."

"Me too," said Piper with a small smile. "You would really give up immortality for Wyatt and I?" She thought for a moment then added, "and Chris?"

"Of course I would," Leo replied, "I would give up anything for you and our child-ren."

"It's weird saying children isn't it?" Piper smiled.

"Very, but it's something I'm going to have to get used to," Leo smiled back.

She moved closer to Leo and slowly leaned in to kiss him passionately. Leo kissed her back. The kiss lasted for at least 10 seconds, and when they eventually pulled away from each other, Piper smiled at Leo and said, "You know, you don't have to go and see the Elders right away. We can orb home and come back tomorrow to see the Elders."

"You read my mind," Leo replied, getting up and taking Piper's hand, also pulling her up off the lounge gently.

Piper put her arms around Leo's neck and moved close to his chest as the two of them orbed out and back home to the Manor,

* * *

Nine months later, baby Chris was born and adult Chris was returned home safely

**THE END**

**

* * *

Please review!**


End file.
